Project Description (Core A): Core A is the administrative center of PARC that provides basic organizational and administrative support for all other cores. In the next grant period, the Administrative and Research Support Core will be directed by H-P Kohler and N Coe as Multi-PIs, representing respectively the School of Arts and Sciences (SAS) and the Perelman School of Medicine (PSOM), PARC?s two institutional partners. The adminis- trative support in Core A has been structured to provide support for this new institutional structure and leadership of PARC, as well as for PARC?s expanded and more multidisciplinary set of Research Associates, PARC?s newly- introduced research themes (Core O) and External Innovative Networks Core (Core C), PARC?s enlarged Pro- gram Development (Pilot) Core (Core B), and the newly-proposed External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core (Core D). The overall goal of Core A is to provide efficient and cost-effective administration for PARC?s new institutional structure and the implementations of PARC?s mission of stimulating and supporting cutting-edge multidisciplinary research on a broad range of NIA research priorities outlined in NIA RFA-AG-20- 001 ?Centers on the Demography and Economics of Aging.? The Specific Aims of Core A include: (1) Support the leadership of PARC (Directors/Multi-PIs, Executive Committee, and External Advisory Board) and coordinate the functioning of PARC, especially in light of PARC?s new institutional structure, including the collaboration between SAS and PSOM, and the SAS/PSOM/other Penn Schools? departments and research centers where PARC Research Associates are located and with which PARC has partnerships. (2) Provide specific staffing and administrative support for the activities of the other PARC cores: Program Development (Pilot) Core (Core B), External Innovative Networks Core (Core C), and the External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core (Core D). (3) Maximize the efficiency of funding for demography and economics of aging research by minimizing the financial and time burdens by providing administrative support services associated with research projects and new grant applications.